Epic of Ralof
by Xbamex
Summary: Ralof yet again runs into the Dragonborn before an assault in the Reach. He never really had the chance to find out what he wants and who he wants, but right before the attack, he starts to slowly realize on what he wants and who he wants...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my First story. Hopefully it came out well. Well enjoy. Thanks for giving it a chance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or any other elder scrolls series. I do not own the characters either. This story is just for entertainment. **

* * *

Epic of Ralof

Chapter 1

"Hey, how are ya doin? Long time no see friend." It's been a while since I've seen that face. I haven't seen her since the Falkreath liberation, which was roughly two months ago. Well, she basically did my job for me that night. By Oblivion, what can I expect? She is the Dragonborn.

"I'm good Ralof. And you?" she replied with a smile as she started to catch her breathe. She crouched down and slowly regained her air.

"I'm doing okay I guess. Only sometimes I get these dreams where I'm still in battle and I see myself fighting imperials. Their screams haunt me to this day. Do the people you kill haunt you in your dreams?" I asked sheepishly. She looked up at me with a dumbfounded face and she bit her lip.

"I do, but I tell myself that if I didn't kill them, they would of killed me," she exclaimed. She seemed like she was staring into the deepest plains of Oblivion. Then she snapped out of it.

"Yeah, same thing for me. So what brings you here Linda?" She must of came her for a purpose.

"Well Galmar told me about an Imperial convoy passing through here. Am I right?" She cocked an eyebrow and rested her head on her fist.

"Yeah, actually we have been following it for about a day now. But now it's not going anywhere because it had a little... accident." I said with a smirk. She smirked back and she put her hand under her chin and looked at the sky.

"How about this: You take out that sentry first and I go in and kill the rest as you assist me with a barrage of arrows?" she said after a long pause and rubbing her chin.

"Sounds like a good plan. We should wait till dark. Shouldn't be too long." I sat down on the ground just waiting for time to pass. One of the Stormcloaks soldiers were watching the convey in case anything happens. The other three were messing around with their steel daggers, drawing things in the dirt. Linda got up and walked towards the cliff and looked out at the sunset.

"I never thought the Reach was this beautiful. All I heard about this place was about the damn Forsworn. Can't anyone actually take time to admire the view out here?" She seemed like she was in awe at sheer beauty of this land. Her steel plate armor shined in the sunset light and her sword called Dawnbreaker. It was a beautiful sight to see her in the sunset. Linda.. Such a beautiful looking Nord. Brunette hair that was long and flowing through the air, beautiful green emerald eyes that looked as innocent as a puppy, not to mention well built for a woman. Beautiful and dangerous. She had the blessing of beauty, thanks to Dibella. She turned her head and looked at me.

"You okay Ralof?"

I snapped out of my daydreaming. One of the Stormcloaks chuckled. She was looking at me with a slight smirk.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about..." I paused," what I'm going to do later." Obviously she caught me staring into her beautiful eyes. To be honest, I'm really attracted to her. She is too good for me though. I looked down at the ground and frowned. I couldn't help it. She's just too good for me. She's the Dragonborn that saved Skyrim from Alduin, and I'm just some guy who was in a war.

"Sir, it's time. The sentry is in position," one of the soldiers said quietly.

"Okay, get ready to-"

"Hold on, look over there!" Linda cried as she pointed towards the top of the hill. A Forsworn war party were creeping towards the imperial camp with their.. weapons of some sort, unsheathed.

"Linda, what should we do?" I asked. There was a pause.

"Mmm, maybe we should mix it up a little. Both groups will be confused. I'll cast the mage light spell once they get closer. That should wake up the imperials. Then they should go at it. We will go in and finish the job." she said with a smirk while her hand lightened up.

I smiled. "Sure that's good". Sure enough, the Forsworn crept closer to the camp. One of the woman Forsworn drew an arrow and released it at the imperial sentry. The sentry was hit in the back of the head and the arrow went through his skull. The flint coming out in between his eyes. He dropped down like a sack of potatoes. The other imperials had no idea what happened.

Next, the other Forsworn went on top of the cliff ready to pounce on the imperials. At that moment, Linda castes the Magelight, brightening up the surroundings. The Forsworn looked in our direction, but the imperials looked up at them and unsheathed their swords.

The Forsworn war party jumped down and went face to face. The numbers were quite equal, six versus six. The first to fall was the woman Forsworn. She stabbed in the chest and went down. Three other imperials were killed by the axe-like weapons. One imperial was fleeing from the war party only to get arrowed in the back. Another imperial was stabbed to death.

The last imperial looked familiar by his battle style. He took on the last five Forsworn. The first Forsworn sprang for his neck, the imperial swiftly moved to the side and sliced his blade through the attackers chest. He then picked up another sword and started to to slice away at the remaining Forsworn. He quickly sliced through three more men and took a step back.

The last Forsworn was a Briar-Heart. He was stronger than the imperial just by looking at him. The Briar-Heart swiped across the imperial, but the imperial blocked the attacks. The Forsworn kept on hacking away. The imperial only had the choice to block every blow. Just then, the Briar-Heart whipped up a powerful blow and launched both swords out of the imperial's hands. He then stabbed the imperial in the hamstring and clubbed him in his chest with his elbow. The imperial flew to the ground and didn't get back up.

I had to make an action. That imperial was familiar. I had to know if it was.. my old friend.

I started sprinting with my war hammer and just before the Briar-Heart was going to execute the imperial, I swung my hammer aiming for the side of his head. His quick reflexes made him duck right be before impact, leaving me following through my swing. Gods, I have to start using something a little more lighter.

He moved back a little bit noticing that he was surrounded by us. He took out his other axe looking weapon and gave out an extreme war cry. Damn that was loud.

He lunged after one of the soldiers, the soldier blocked his attack and moved back a little. The Briar-Heart looked back at me and lifted his arm ready to deliver another blow.

Then out of nowhere, an arrow was shot into his chest. "Yes! Got em." Of course it was Linda. She was a damn good archer.

He dropped his weapons and kneeled down with his hands at his chest. He was hit in the Briar-Heart. The superhuman Forsworn looked up at me. His completely black eyes were grimacing. I took out my steel dagger and held up his head by his headdress looking thing with antlers. I shoved my blade into his throat. He coughed up blood and was looking at me wide eyed. I removed my blade and kicked him to the ground.

I cleaned off my blade and sheathed it, then heard a weak voice.

"Ralof... I never thought.. You would actually save me." I know that voice. Could it be..? I turned and saw that face...

"Hadvar, is that you old friend?" I couldn't believethat was him. My childhood best friend on the ground, stabbed in the hamstring and possibly a few broken bones.

"Yes..." he could barely even speak. He was grimacing his face from all the pain. His hands on his stomach trying to stop the pain however he could.

"Should I finish him off sir?" one of the Stormcloaks asked me walking over with a iron dagger ready to end it for him.

I looked at Stormcloak like he was a messed up troll, "No! He's an old friend."

"Hadvar, it's been too long," Linda came over with her healing hands and started to heal Hadvar. She started with his hamstring injury. The blood was gushing out of his let. "Yeah, these wounds are going to take a while to heal." She gave him a nervous smile.

"Prisoner... I didn't get your name..." he coughed, squinting his eyes.

"Linda, also known as the Dragonborn," she said with pride. A couple of the soldiers chuckled.

"No way... The Dragonborn? I thought... it was ..only.. a legend." he said trying to keep his eyes open. The coughing got worse. His leg stopped bleeding. Thank the Divines.

"Yeah Hadvar, that's the Dragonborn. She is pretty powerful. She killed Alduin and saved Skyrim." He looked at me with face that would look like he would say something against "saving Skyrim". Divines, why can't he understand our reason for fighting? Now wasn't the time to argue about this.

"Alright let's get you outta here, Hadvar. Soldiers, get the gold and weapons. Let's get out of here."

"Ralof, don't..." he rolled his eyes back and suddenly passed out. Probably due to the fatal blow to the chest, he probably got the air knocked out of him in that blow. That Briar-Heart had super human strength. We were off to the Stormcloak Camp. Gods, Galmar is not going to like this... Divines watch over us.

* * *

**Well there ya have it. Chapter 1. Please review. I'll get chapter 2 ready when it's perfect. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. And thanks for that review :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to skyrim or the elder scrolls series. **

* * *

****Chapter 2

"Why do I see an imperial in my camp? You do know we don't take any prisoners!" Galmar was pretty pissed off that we brought Hadvar back to camp. I told him he was a good friend. Even Linda said something like he can be trusted. He didn't buy it. The other soldiers during our raid told him how he fought off five Forsworn. He could care less.

Linda finally lost her temper and started going off on why he needs put his hatred aside. Galmar shot back at her saying that he will never forgive the empire. Linda, then, threatened Galmar that she would use her Unrelenting Force Shout on him unless he lets Hadvar in the camp. Galmar, without hesitation, said okay. It was quite funny to see Galmar with a frightened face. I've never seen him like that. So, we walked into the camp, thanks to Linda.

We set Hadvar onto a table inside one of the healing tents. He has been out for two days. Linda has been tending to his wounds and has been using her healing hands to keep him alive. I hope he will pull through. After all, he's my old best friend.

I didn't know about the first then when it comes to healing, so all I did was help sharpen swords, forge weapons, craft arrows, and strengthen armor. Thankfully, I learned all my crafting from Alvor, Hadvar's uncle. Divines.. I hope this all works out fine.

"Ralof, can you get me some water?" Linda shouted from the tent.

"Sure, be right there." I picked up a bucket of water and walked over to the tent. I opened it up and walked in the tent.

"Thanks Ralof," she said with a relaxed smile. By the Nine, she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.. I can look into those emerald eyes all day if had the chance.

"Ralof? You all right?" She had a puzzled expression on her face.

Damn! She caught me staring again. "Oh uh sorry, I was just... Thinking." Thinking? Damn it Ralof! Wake up! Couldn't I have said something better than that?She started to slowly form a smirk and crossed her arms.

"Oh okay, what's on your mind?" Shit.. I was out of ideas..

"I uh.. was thinking about.." think of something Ralof! "..Riverwood. If Gerdur is alright." Sounded good enough except for the hesitation.

"Oh." She frowned a little bit. "I'm sure that she is fine Ralof. The Stormcloaks control Riverwood." she responded. Now that I think of it, why would I worry about that?

She looked back at Hadvar who was still unconsciense. Hadvar, if only you and your family understood the meaning of the rebellion..

"Well I'll be outside if you need me Linda." With that, I exited the tent and looked out around at the Reach. I started to walk out from the camp just to have a little alone time. Linda was right, the Reach is one beautiful landscape. Dangerous but beautiful. I see why the Forsworn fight to reclaim the land.

"Ralof, may I join you?" Linda came out of nowhere. Gods, I forgot how good she was at sneaking up on people. She giggled.

"Sure Linda. No need for permission, you are my superior, haha." She laughed along. "So Linda.."

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do after this war?" I asked sheepishly. She looked at me with a puzzled look and sat on a log next to us and her legs crossed. I sat down next to her.

"I don't know Ralof. I might join the Dawnguard. I've seen too many vampires lately. Seems like they are up to something." She has a point, there have been to many reports of vampire attacks. Maybe I'll tag along if Ulfric doesn't need me after the war.

"Yeah, if Fort Dawnguard needs anyone, it would be you Linda." She blushed and gave an embarrassed smile." I might join up you if that's okay?" Hopefully she would love to have me come with her.

"Yeah that's fine. It's always good to have friend on an adventure, but hunting vampires is going to be quite difficult, they are nothing like the imperial soldiers we fight now." She seemed very convinced about what she was talking about. Then she picked up her head and gave me an extremely serious face. "Ralof, I don't know what I would do if I lost you, especially to fucking vampires." She looked away with concern in her eyes.

"Linda, I won't let that happen. I will be just fine. I promise you." She looked at me with a forming smile but still with concern. I was becoming obsessed at just looking at them.

"Well first, let's finish this Gods' for saken war," she joked and lowered her head. Then she looked back at me with that serious face again. "Then you make that promise."

"Alright." She looked at me and started to smile. I knew that she knew I was staring. I didn't care anymore. Those eyes.. are just.. so.. beautiful. It's like looking into the eyes of Mara herself, perhaps even more. I was becoming obsessed at just looking at them.

"Ralof." She finally said calmly, almost a whisper.

"Linda." All I can say back to her..

"Ralof, why are you so kind to me?" she asked suddenly. I was caught off guard. Not again..

"Uhh.. Because, you are.." I choked.. Damn.. I began scratching my hair. My mind started to go into a panic state.

"I am what?"she asked forming a smile. She started to bite her lip.

"You are.. very nice, fair, and you fight for what you believe in," I responded. I lowered my head, "...and because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life..." I said very quietly. It sort of slipped out. I've been wanting to say that to her since I met her at Helgen. She IS my one and only. I don't know if she heard me.

"What Ralof? You mumbled that last part." I quickly picked up my head. She seemed eager. I can see that her hand was shaking a little. Did she hear me?

"Um, I uh.. uh.. Never mind I was thinking out loud." What the fuck are you doing Ralof?! Don't choke on this one! She's right here! Next to you! Waiting for you to say something as clear as crystal! It's no use. I chickened out..

"Are you sure? I don't think I heard you right." She pleaded. Her eyes wide eyed. I looked down at the ground. I didn't respond back, I was too afraid to. "Well Ralof," she got up, "I'm going to my tent. I'll see you in the morning." She seemed disappointed. I didn't blame her. I choked out.  
I took out my personal amulet of Talos. I held it tightly in my hand and looked up. The Reach. Beautiful place. Like Linda.. "Talos please guide me." I pleaded. I know Talos is the god of war, but I still pleaded.

I needed sleep, surely Galmar would have an assignment for me tomarrow. If not, I'm going to confess my feelings to Linda.

* * *

**Theres the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in regard to the elder scrolls series. **

* * *

Damn.. I woke up to the intimidating sound of a dragon roar in the distance to the northeast. Probably closer to Morthal.

"Ralof! Get your ass over here." Galmar shouted from his war tent. He needs to lighten up. He's so paranoid that Hadvar was going to escape and give away the location of the camp. So I got into my cuirass as quickly as I could and ran to the briefing.

"Sir, reporting in." I noticed that Linda was in the tent too. She looked at me then looked back at the map on the table with a frown.

"Took you long enough, whelp," Galmar hissed. He crossed his arms and gave me an ugly look. "Ralof, I want you to lead the attack with the Dragonborn on Fort Sungard tomarrow night. You are to take thirty men and women with you on this raid. Do I make myself clear?"

I straightened up and gave him a meaningful look. "That fort is as good as ours, sir."

He smirked, "Good, you got real fire in you, I like that. Good luck soldier." He then eased up and looked at Linda, "As for you Dragonborn, you are the key to this battle. Try to keep our soldiers alive. Understood?"

"I understand," she promised. She then looked at me with those emerald eyes. I couldn't help but keep looking into her eyes.

"Dismissed. Make us proud." Galmar said as he leaned onto the map and looked at it. Linda and I snapped out of it and started walking out.

The dragon's roar came again. This time a little closer. I had to unsheath my war hummer, but Linda put her hand on it.

"Don't worry Ralof, I know that roar of that dragon. Sounds like Odaviing." She said casually. I thought she was joking.

"Odaviing?" Is that a name? I knew Alduin was named because of his power and him being the World-Eater.

"Yeah, remember we caught him at Dragonsreach? Yeah, that Dragon. He's allied to me." I eased up and sheathed my hummer. Of course, she had to be allied to a couple of dragons.

"Oh, yeah I remember that."

"Yeah. Hey I got something for you Ralof. Here, come to my tent." We started walking to her tent. Her tent was much bigger than mine. Probably because she was a higher rank.

"Close your eyes." I did. She took out something pretty big.

"Okay open up."

She was holding a huge battle axe. It was gorgeous and looked twice as lethal than my petty iron war hammer. Oblivion, way more than that.

"Wow that's amazing! What did you forge it with?" I didn't recognize the type of steel.

"Ebony. It took me a while to get." She handed it to me. It wasn't as heavy as my iron war hammer. I looked up and she was smiling at me.

"Wow thanks Linda."

"Sure, my pleasure." I had to give her a hug. She accepted without hesitation.

"May I ask how you found the ebony ingots?" I had to know, ebony had to pretty rare because I never really seen it, only heard of it. She looked at me with a smirk.

"Well I became friends with one of the Orc strongholds to the southwest of Windhelm, I forget the name of the place but they let me mine some of their ebony." She was pretty confident to say that, Oblivion, I would be too! That's amazing that she befriended an Orc Stronghold. Gods, I don't know if I could get the nerve to even pass by it.

"That's amazing Linda, I don't know if I could of don't that."

"Eh, wasn't that bad. If you listen to them and respect them, they are pretty nice people." She explained. She's right. If only Ulfric would understand that Orcs are no different from us and would be a powerful ally in this war, for that matter, the Bosmer, Dunmer, Bretons, Altimer, Argonians, and the Kajiits. Skyrim could become the next empire if everyone was treated equally.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Hadvar. Care to come along?" She already was pulling me with her.

"S-sure Linda." Divines, always so pushy, I didn't mind though.

We made our way to the tent and Hadvar was awake. He was laying down, looking up with his hands behind is head. "Hadvar, how are you feeling?" Linda asked.

"I'm feeling.. okay." He did not look okay to me.

"Doesn't look like it. What's wrong?"

"Rikke is going to execute me for loosing that convey. Thanks to you Ralof." He turned to me with those glaring eyes. He was beyond pissed off.

"Hadvar, I chose the side I believed that would be best for Skyrim. I do not like war, but it is something I must do for my homeland. I cannot have those damn Thalmor take over our home. They would be the end of us!" I said as I started heating up.

"Ralof, you are wrong. The empire is controlling Skyrim. It always has, until now. We signed that treaty to stop the bloodshed. It is an alliance with the Thalmor." He got up in a sitting position and started clenching his fist.

"You have no idea what that treaty means, do you? That treaty has made the empire into a puppet for the Thalmor. They control everything the empire does. They banned worshipping Talos! I will worship who I want to worship. Next to that, all of the crimes they have done to-"

"Guys shut it!" Linda screamed. Her voice almost sounded like a shout. "We are not fighting about this now. It's not going to solve anything!" She took both of our hands. "Now both of you shake hands. You guys are best friends for Akatosh's sake! Friends don't fight!" Her eyes were full of fury, better not make her too upset. I looked back at Hadvar. He was just as scared as me. We knew of her potential.

"Hadvar, I'm sorry." I said with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Me too Ralof. This damn war is pulling us apart." He had a shift of expression in his face. He was looking down and seemed depressed.

"Listen. Hadvar, go back to Riverwood. You need to get away from this. You and I both know that the empire will collapse in Skyrim. I don't want you killed in battle." I couldn't bare the thought of my best friend dead.

"No, I'm not backing-"

"I'm not giving you a choice Hadvar. Go back home." I'm not going to let him join back up with the imperials.

"Ralof, my uncle is not going to welcome me home as a hero." He was staring right into my eyes. He was really worried that he wouldn't be welcomed back.

"Don't worry. Once everything is back to normal, they won't know the difference. Plus the Dragonborn will convince them that we wanted you alive and well." I looked back at Linda, she nodded.

"Okay boys, let's get something to eat." We started out until Linda stopped Hadvar," Hold on, you have to get out of that armor. Her take these extra clothes. I wouldn't want the other soldiers to eat you alive." She chuckled.  
"Fine. Gimme them," he said rolling his eyes.

I continued out towards the campfire. That dragon roar came out again. Linda stormed out of her tent almost instantly which left me confused.

"Is that Odaviing?"

"No, definitely not him. Everyone get ready for a dragon attack!" Everyone got up and took out their bows. The roar came again and it sounded like it was just above us. Sure enough, here it came into view. This dragon was white as snow and it's spikes we're so long and black.

"It's an Ice Dragon! Careful!" she screamed. "Get ready on my mark!" The dragon swooped down at us and snatched one of the soldiers away. It dropped him mid-flight and at came at a stop, flapping it's huge wings.

"JOOR...ZAH...FRUL!" Linda shouted this light blue aura at the dragon. The dragon gave out a pathetic roar and landed almost instantly. It started crawling at me. I picked up my ebony battle axe and stood ready.

The dragon tried to snap its enormous jaw at me, luckily, I moved aside just in time. I swung my battle axe right at his left eye, penetrating it and his sight. He threw up his head and gave out a death roar. He moved back a little and... started to speak.. What the fuck is going on?!

"BEIN JOOR! MEY, DIR NAAL ZI THU'UM!" That had to be the language of the dragons because I didn't understand a thing that dragon said. The dragon opened its mouth, "FO... KRAH..." Ice started to form in his mouth, but then Linda came in and shoved her Dawnbreaker sword under his jaw and punctured right into his mouth and she pulled it out. The ice disappeared from its mouth. The dragon through its head up and gave out another death cry.

"Nobody hurts my friends you fucking flying lizard! Take this!" She opened her mouth," YOL... TOOR... SHUL!" Just then, a huge wave of fire flew from her mouth and hit the dragon in the face. The dragon's face was on fire and it started to peal off it's scales. Then it's head fell to the ground and it tried to lift it back up.

"Oh no you don't!" Linda lifted her Dawnbreaker and jabbed the dragon in the forehead, ultimately ending its life. Then the dragon's entire body began to lighten up. Then it's scales came off like paper that turned into ash. Suddenly, a light colored aura started to travel to Linda. The dragon's body was no more except for its bones. The aura stopped.

"Well, one down, many more to go." She gave me a delighted smile. Everyone sheathed their weapons.

"Wow, I never thought I would witness this.. You took that dragon's soul, right?" I was dumbfounded. She smirked and nodded her head. "Amazing!"

"You truly are the Dragonborn, Linda. I never actually thought you were.." Hadvar said as he dropped his bow and arrows. His face was beyond amazed.

"You should start believing me Hadvar," I joked. His face didn't even shift. I started laughing.

"Alright boys, move away, I have to push these bones of the cliff." Linda was getting into position.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Watch," she smirked and winked at me. Then she opened her mouth, "FUS.. RO.. DAH!" A bluish aura went towards the dragon's bones and launched them off the cliff. "Haha, I love using that shout!" she laughed. Everyone chuckled.

"Alright Soldiers," Galmar began," I need thirty sons and daughters to assist Ralof and the Dragonborn on an attack tomarrow on Fort Sungard." With that, almost every soldier raised their hands. "Alright Ralof, get your stuff ready to match."

"Yes sir. Alright people, let's get this party on the way." Everyone cheered.

Everything was quite in order but there was a slight problem, Hadvar. So I went up to Linda, "hey Linda, how are we going to get Hadvar back to Riverwood?" She looked at me and smirked.

"I got an idea, but I don't know if she's going to like it." She looked at Hadvar. His face had a confused look. "OD.. AH.. VIING! He will give us a lift." A lift?

Hadvar's face began to look really concerned. "What do you mean by 'lift'?"

"You will see."

She winked at me. If I am thinking right, does she mean..?

A dragons roar came out again, similar to the one I heard this morning.

"What? Another dragon?" One of the guards moaned.

"No no, this dragon is my friend, and ally." Linda explained.

The dragon came into view. The dragon's scales are a crimson red it's back spikes are as long as that ice dragon we fought earlier. The dragon landed right next to Linda.

"DREM YOL LOK, GREETINGS DOVAKINN. DO YOU NEED MY ASSISTANCE?" Everyone, including me, was dumbfounded that it could speak in our tongue.

"Yes, mind if you do something for me?" Linda asked.

"NAME IT," Odahviing answered.

Linda went up to and whispered something which appeared to be his ear. Odahviing, looked at her and.. I guess you can that a laugh.

"ALIGHT DOVAKINN. HEY YOU, JOOR!" He shouted for Hadvar. Hadvar didn't like where this was going.

"Y-yes.."

"COME HERE. DON'T WORRY, I WON'T BITE YOU." Hadvar was extremely hesitant. Linda motioned him over.

"Come on Hadvar! Don't worry, he can be trusted." Hadvar finally went over.

"JOOR, MY NAME IS ODAHVIING. WHAT IS YOURS?" Odahviing tried to say it as calmly and as casually as he could. Hadvar did sort of ease up.

"Hadvar."

"WELL HADVAR, I'M TAKING YOU TO RIVERWOOD. CLIMB ON TOP." Hadvar's mouth dropped.

"W-what?!" His mouth was still agape.

"Climb up top. Don't worry I'm going with you Hadvar," Linda said with a comforting smile.

"Oh okay then..." He climbed onto Odahviing's back and held onto his larger spike for dear life.

I looked at Linda. I was ready to say something until she cut me off. "Don't you worry either. We'll meet at the rally point. We probably might get there before you." She also climbed onto Odahviing's back.

"Save some for us Linda!" I joked. She gave me a playful look.

"Can't promise you that! See ya Ralof! Okay Odahviing, let's go."

"WITH PLEASURE DOVAKINN. HADVAR, I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUN TRIP! HAHAHAHA!" I can see Hadvar's face go pale. He wasn't going to like this. I waved to them and they waved back. With that, Odahviing opened his wings and lifted off. I could hear Hadvar yelling for his live from a distance.

'Good bye, my love, Talos guide you Linda,' I thought to myself. The time wasn't right yet to confess.

"Alright soldiers, let's get a move on. Let's beat them there!" I rallied.

"HOORAH!" The soldiers grabbed their gear and we started for Fort Sungard..

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3. Thanks for reading. :) Please review, I need some ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skyrim, blah blah blah. **

* * *

****It's been two days since we left the camp. My battalion and I encountered a couple of packs of wolves, one troll, which didn't take anytime to take care of because of our numbers, and a small bandit raid. The bandits quickly realized the disadvantage and started to retreat, but we pulled out our arrows and shot at them. They were going to ambush anyone else after that  
Anyways, here we are around many campfires and tents just northwest of Fort Sungard. We plan to attack the fort tomorrow at dawn. Linda better be back before then or we're cooked.

I wonder how she's doing.. It's been a couple days and I already miss her. I wonder if she misses me? The thought of it makes my stomach turn. Linda, I want you. I need you.. You are my one and only.

Just then, I heard mighty wings flapping to our north. It had to be more than one dragon. Damn it!

"Get ready troops!" I yelled at everyone, the soldiers got their weapons and bows out.

Why aren't they roaring like they usually do? Oh wait.. No! Can't be! It's Odahviing, and sure enough, there was Linda! Gods, what else could I expect? The other dragons were not as massive as Odahviing, maybe his allies?

"Odahviing! Linda!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Odahviing and the other two dragons landed just inches away from me.

"Drem yol lok Ralof. Be silent, I don't want that fort to know that there are dovas over here. The last thing we need is that send a messanger for rienforcements." He exhaled which felt like a gust. His breath reiked of something burning."Well, these dovas volunteered to assist us in the battle. They, like me, questioned Alduin's lordship and turned against him shortly after I left Dragonsreach. Shall I introduce them?" I nodded and he pointed his head to his left to a dragon that had the largest teeth I've ever seen, he was a dark bluish color dragon with very large claws on its feet. "This is KRILLOKSIL," the dragon bowed his head and looked at me with his bright red eyes. I nodded back to him. Odahviing turned his head to the other side towards a smaller dragon that wasn't proportionate to the other dragons I've seen. It's color was gold and white. The dragon's eyes seemed softer and had a baby bluish color. The scales I noticed were a little smoother. "She is BRITSOTZII." The dragon bowed 'her' head. Dragons had genders? Well they got to reproduce somehow.

"It's an honor to have you mighty drag.. er.. Dovas with us today." I wanted to look a little formal in front of them. They both bowed their heads again.

"These Dovas are actually pretty swell behemoths," Linda remarked as she climbed off of The Crimson Hunter. I looked at her with absolute delight. She quickly came up to me and hugged me.

"How are you Linda?" My expression kept on shifting to happiness and seriousness. Happy to see her but at the same time concerned what happened with Hadvar.

"Never better Ralof. Oh, by the way if you were wondering, Hadvar is fine." It's almost as if she was reading my mind.. "I told Alvor what happened. He was a little pissed at me but in the end he was quite thankful that we spared Hadvar's life. And I made sure he would be watched by the guards to make sure he wouldn't leave for Solitude." She had the whole thing planned. Damn, she was quite the woman.

"Wow Linda, you're always looking ahead."

"Always." She winked at me. "Alright my Dovas, here's the plan..." she told the dragons to take out as many imperial guards as they could without taking much damage. The dragons nodded their heads in acceptance and eased down a little bit into a comforting position. Krilloksil's breathing was already lessening. It took him nearly a minute to fall asleep? Damn.

Odahviing looked at me then at Krilloksil. "Do not worry Ralof, he's a quick sleeper. He use to have a lot of trouble sleeping while he served Alduin. After he defected, his problems with sleeping diminished."

I cocked on eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Why is that?"

Odahviing raised his head up and lowered it back down. "It seems that his conscience is clear now. Alduin never really cared for us. He only raised us from the dead for his own benefit. Krilloksil did do Alduin's biddings, but when he truly found out what Alduin's been planning, he became so uneasy, especially around Alduin. He avoided Alduin as best he could. I believe his conscience was flawed under the evil influence of Alduin. So, after Krilloksil defected, his personality become much more enlightened. And as a result, his conscience became clear. He is a dova with complete moral standards. I'm honored to call him my friend."

"That's remarkable. I must admit Odahviing. Before I met you, I viewed the dragons as a mindless killing monster. You have taught me so much about your kin. Thank you for correcting my understanding of your kin." Odahviing nodded and lowered his head into a resting position.

"Your welcome. You, Ralof, also taught me more about humanity. You are joor, which I envy in a strange way. Living forever has its down side. Be happy for what you are Ralof." Odahviing closed his eyes.

"I am. Sleep well, dragon." His scalely lips curved up. I started walking to my tent but stopped, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Ralof." I turned to Linda and she started tugging on my armor. My initial reaction was to smile brightly. She smiled back nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Come on over here." We went a little out into the wilderness and sat on a log. There was an awkward silence. I looked up at her.

"I'm so happy you are back Linda. I thought a lot about you while you were gone." She looked up at me and smiled shyly. Her eyes gleaming in the aura from the night sky. So beautiful.. She lowered her head. Her breathing was beginning to shake, but not excessively.

"R-really? I-I," She looked like she was in a loss for words or she was too scared to say something," I really missed you too Ralof. You are a good man." By the nine, I started shaking in my boots. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I lowered my head.

"Ralof?" Her expression was serious. I picked up my head.

"What," She inhaled and grabbed ahold of my hand," did you say.. that night when we came back to the camp in the Reach?" She's got me cornered. My head felt like it was spinning and I started panicking a little. I clenched her hand and looked up at the night sky.

"I said," I took a deep breathe, closed my eyes, and exhaled. It was time to confess," that you.. are.."

She clenched my hand and placed her other hand on it. "Are what?!" I looked back her pressing my lips together. Her emerald eyes were looking right into my very soul.

I had to flat out say my feelings. I moved my other hand to her cheek. "Linda, you are the most... beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life." My heart was racing incredibly fast. I moved my hand away from her her face and lowered my head.

"Ralof.." I could hear her voice get shaky," can you come closer and say that?" I picked my head back up. She started to move her face toward mine. I hesitated and looked around restlessly.

I lifted my confidence and moved my face right next to hers and whispered, "..you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life.."She exhaled shakily right after I said "beautiful woman". She rested her head on my shoulder and she wrapped her hands around me. I returned the favor. Her shaky breathing quickly turned into sobs.

"R-Ralof.. Do you really mean it?" She picked up her head. Her lips were pinched together and her eyes were red-rimmed, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yes, Linda. I've wanted to say that since I first saw you at Helgen. You-"

She cut me off and she kissed me. It all happened so fast that my mind wasn't registering reality. My expression was beyond dumbfounded. She moved in for another kiss and our lips met. I closed my eyes and moved closer, wrapping my arms around her. She placed her hands on my cheeks. She pressed into the kiss and we both fell to the ground, she landed on top of my chest. The kiss never broke. It was absolutely the best thing that happened in my life. Suddenly she broke the kiss and she laid on my chest, she was nearly hyperventilating. I closed my eyes and bliss filled my head.  
Time passed after the moment. I didn't feel her on top of me. I opened my eyes and she was gone.

How long was I asleep? It was still night so it couldn't have been long. I got up, my legs feeling like jelly, I stumbled back to the camp.

I got back and saw that her tent was completely closed. I didn't want to awake her from her slumber so I went back into my personal tent. I took of my cuirass and got into my bedroll. "Thank you Lady Mara.." With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning already. I quickly equipped my cuirass and walked outside. Everyone was ready to fight. The three dragons were resting on the ground talking in their tongue. Then Linda came out of her tent. As soon as she saw me, she walked up to me and hugged me. No words. She looked at me with those beautiful emerald eyes..

She turned around and picked up her Dawnbreaker. She sheathed it and looked back at me. "Are you ready?"

I picked my ebony battle axe and sheathed it behind my back. "Yes ma'am." She smirked. "Alright sons and daughters of Skyrim, lets go take over Fort Sungard!" I raised my arm and howled.

The soldiers all cheered and the three dragons opened their wings and roared. Linda climbed on top of Odahviing and mouthed a 'Be careful' to me. I smiled and nodded. She smiled and Odahviing lifted off the ground and flew around us. The other two dragons lifted off right after him.

"ALRIGHT RALOF, LEAD THE WAY!" Odahviing roared down.

"Alright! Let's go!" Everyone formed up behind me and we were off toward the fort.

* * *

We set siege of the fort. The dragons were circling the fort. The imperials were so confused that the three dragons were circling them and not us. They kept on shooting arrows at them but they never got close. It was our time to begin the attack.

"Charge!" I howled. We were charging at the gate. Arrows started landing all around us. "Archers! Return fire! Cover our backs!" Seven Stormcloaks raised their bows and released bows back to the imperials.

Odahviing flew closer to the ground and roared, "FEEL THE WRATH OF MY THU'UM! YOL.. TOOR.. SHUL!" Odahviing exhaled a huge wave of fire out of his mouth at the imperials. They were all down within seconds after impact, all being burned alive.

Krilloksil flew down on top of one of the watch towers and bit down on the sentry on top. He violently shook the imperial around and released him in free fall. He then looked down the imperials and opened his mouth. "KIIST!" All the imperials in his line of sight were frozen in blocks of ice.

Britsotzii kept on keeping her distance away from the arrows, but when the opportunity made itself known, she would swoop down and grab imperials.

"Bring me down Odahviing!" The Crimsen Hunter got close to the ground and Linda jumped off and did a cartwheel off of him and unsheathed her Dawnbreaker. She took down three soldiers in the process. She started fighting on the high ground taking out the archers.

We got through the gate and we brought down every imperial in our path. My ebony battle axe was overkill compared to their petty imperial swords. My swings brought them down easily, one by one.

I saw Linda surrounded by six imperials. She opened her mouth,"Fus.. Ro.. Da!" Four of the imperials were blown away. Two of them fell off the edge of the fort down to the ground and met their death. Linda twirled around and sliced two of the imperials in one blow. She turned around and stabbed both of the imperials swiftly before they could regain their balance. She looked around and saw that every imperial around her was dead. She picked up a bow and started shooting bows into the group.

The other two dragons kept on swooping down and grabbing imperials from the sky. Then they let go of them mid flight. The battle was completely to our advantage, without any doubt.

The commander of the fort came out with two swords and three soldiers. Odahviing dropped down but down on him and launched him the air. The other imperials dropped their weapons and rushed toward the gate. They were stopped in their tracks when the Stormcloak soldiers took them in captivity.

The battle was over in roughly ten minutes. Our casualties were two wounded soldiers. Their casualties were roughly eighty dead and three captured.

The dragons landed on the structures and took a rest. The other Stormcloak soldiers started with the clean up duty. Linda came up to me and hugged me.

"That was not a fight, that was a massacre. They had no chance." Her expression was mixed with remorse and guilt.

"I know. But with the help of these dragons, we could take back our home in less than a month."

Her expression was in complete thought and then shifted to determination. "Then let's use this momentum to take back our home." She smiled and gave me a kiss on cheek.

"DOVAHKIIN, RALOF, WE WOULD BE HONORED TO HELP YOUR CAUSE!" Odahviing roared. The other two dragons bowed their heads.

"Thanks Odahviing, Krilloksil, and Britsolzii. It's on honor having you three on our side."

"IF YOU EVER NEED ME, CALL ME." With that, the three dragons lifted off into the sky and started flying toward the Throat of the World.

"Alright, let's go to Ulfric and tell him the news," I said to Linda. She nodded and we left the fort for Windhelm. There was much to tell and plan. The war shifted in our favor. The imperials had no chance. We will take back our home and we will worship Talos when we please.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 4. Thanks for reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I want your opinion about the other dragons. Also, please give me ideas for chapter 5. Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. Sorry for taking a long time, it's been pretty busy for me lately. This chapter is pretty long, so enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in regard to Skyrim.**

* * *

**"So, what you are telling me," Ulfric face palmed in complete amazement, "that.. you both took out Fort Sungard with thirty men and three 'dragons'?" I didn't know what to make of his expression. Linda nodded with a still and serious face. **

**Ulfric started rubbing his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. "Do you trust these beasts, Dragonborn?"**

**"With all due respect Ulfric, I don't think you understand the dov. Let me ask you this," She eased up and crossed her arms, "Do you trust me Jarl Ulfric?" Ulfric looked at her like she beyond mad. **

**"Of course I do, Dragon-" **

**"'Dragon', Jarl Ulfric, my very being is part dragon. If I can be trusted, then dragons can be as well. Besides, the three dragons volunteered to help us." Ulfric was playing with chin hair and he started nodding. **

**"Okay Dragonborn, if you trust them, then I trust them." He leaned from his thrown toward Linda and pointed at her. "Don't make me regret this." Linda simply smirked and nodded. He shifted his attention to me. I stood straight up and tried to be as formal as I could. "At ease Ralof, you know you can be informal around me. Well it seems that you did a job well done in the Reach. I want you take this armor as my gratitude." His steward came up and handed me steel-plate body armor with the Stormcloak emblem in the middle. "Oh and here, you deserve a good payment." He reached to the side of his thrown and handed me four coin purses. "One hundred septims per bag. You deserved it." I was left there speechless and agaped. **

**"Thank you, Jarl Ulfric." I knelt down and saluted him. Linda giggled. **

**"So Ulfric, what's your plan for Haafinger?" **

**Ulfric got up from his thrown and started toward the war room. "Follow me you two." **

**We surrounded the map on the table and Ulfric pointed at Fort Greenwall. "If we are to invade Solitude, we must take over Fort Greenwall. We must assure that the imperials don't have our flank. Can you both take over the fort by weeks end?"**

**Linda and I both nodded. "Yes sir."**

**"Good," he stood up, "make us proud soldiers." **

**With that we exited the room and left the Hall of Kings. Linda and I quickly prepared for the assault. Some soldiers came by and volunteered to join ranks with us which gave us an extra fifteen troops. Forty-five men was enough to take over the fort, not to mention the three other dragons assisting us in the sky. As soon as everyone was ready, we left for Haafinger. It was going to be a long march.**

* * *

**Almost three days later, we arrived at Fort Greenwall. The fort looked undermanned considering that there were only five sentries keeping watch. Fort Sungard had at least fifteen men on patrol. Maybe they are trying to look undermanned. A trap?**

**"Linda I don't like this, we have no way of knowing if they have an ambush waiting for us on the other side of that gate." Linda had a puzzled look and she started restlessly started looking for something in her napsack. She took out a large potion bottle. **

**"Do you think this will work?" **

**"What's in there?"**

**"Invisibility potion. One of the strongest I can make. It should work for five minutes." She uncorked the potion. **

**"Five minutes? Yeah, that should be long enough to servey the inside of the fort. Are you taking it?" She nodded and chugged the entire bottle. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. "Linda? You still-"**

**Suddenly I felt my lips meeting hers. Just a small kiss. "I'll be back Ralof, this shouldn't take very long." I heard her light footsteps moving toward the fort. All I had to do was wait. **

* * *

**"What's the plan sir?" The soldiers were getting very impatient.**

**"Brothers and sisters, keep your cool. Linda is in the fort as we speak serveying the place. She took a very powerful invisibility potion. She should be back moment-" Then she appeared in front of us, startling everyone. **

**"I'm back, good news. They are undermanned. There are at the most, thirty men in the fort. And I found this on the commander's desk." She gave me a folded piece of paper. I opened it. 'Commander, we have intel that the rebels are marching onto Solitude. However we do not know when they will launch their assault. Send forty of your men to Solitude at once. If Solitude falls to enemy hands, we will retreat to your fort and ready a counterattack. Be ready if we come. For the emperor. -General Tullius' This couldn't have been better for our cause. **

**"This is a note from the General. He requested that forty men would assist him in Solitude. Men, we must take over this fort. He told the commander that he would retreat if we liberated Solitude." The soldiers nodded and raised their weapons. **

**"Okay here's the plan Ralof, five of our men will take our their sentries and we quietly invade the fort and finish the job." **

**"Sounds good, I need five expert archers up here." The soldiers rambled around looking in the ranks. Three women and two men stepped up. "Can you five take out those sentries quietly?" They nodded without hesitation. "Good, now get into position, release on my mark." They moved in position around the fort and drew an arrow. **

**The rest of us got ready to move. "Go." I raised my arm and dropped it quickly. The soldiers fired at the sentries and took them out. The sentries were dead before they hit the ground. **

**"Okay, let's go." We all moved into the fort. There was no one present outside other than the five dead sentries. We moved into the fort. There was an imperial in the mess hall sitting next to the fire. "I got this, hold on." I crept up to the soldier as quietly as I possibly could. I fiercely covered his mouth and stabbed him in the neck with my dagger, his hands were flailing about. He started making a sickening gurgling noise and blood started gushing out of his neck as. His arms went limp and he dropped on the ground. **

**"Where did you learn to sneak up on people?" I looked at Linda like she had two heads. **

**"How do you think I get around the imperial hold ups on the roads?" She smirked and shook her head. I smiled back. "Yeah, come on let's finish this." She nodded and we crept towards the barracks. We opened the door to see them all sleeping in their bunks peacefully. Well, it won't be peaceful any more. I motioned the soldiers to take care of them, they nodded and went in with their daggers unsheathed. Linda and I moved on to the commanders quarters. **

**We opened up the door and heard a voice, "Hey! Who in the name of Akatosh is bothering me at this hour?" Linda and I looked at each other. His bunk was on the other side of the door when we opened it. He got up fiercely and walked to the door, "I told you..." His eyes went wide eyed when he saw us.**

**"Hello commander, nice night for a talk, eh?" Linda gave him a devilish look. He started to walking backwards and we followed. He tripped over a crack in the ground. **

**"What do you want from me?!" His face was filled with complete horror. **

**"We just have some questions." She was looking at her ebony dagger and she checked how sharp the blade was. She looked back at the commander who was probably shitting in his armor. She pointed her dagger at his knee cap. "How many troops are in Solitude?" He started hyperventilating. **

**"Uhh.. I don't know! AHH!" Linda stuck her blade in his knee cap.**

**"There's no way of knowing! Argh!" Linda twisted the blade in his knee making a sickening slicing sound. "Around two hundred troops! Maybe more! I have no idea on the exact number." She nodded and pulled out her dagger. He was still in agony, yelling and screaming. **

**"Well that wasn't do hard was it?" Linda cleaned her dagger on one of his shirts. **

**"W-what are you going to do now?" Linda looked at him with a devilish smile. **

**"You like Soverngard? Or the Viod?" **

**"Uhh, what do you mean?" His face had horror written all over it. **

**"Soverngard or the Viod?" **

**"... Soverngard.." **

**"Okay, well you have to fight then. Try." She picked up his sword and through it to him. They both knew it wasn't a fair fight, but at least he will die fighting. I just stood back and watched the show. **

**The commander picked up his sword and started swinging, there was no form at all to it because of his knee. He fell to the ground and and started yelling at Linda. Linda stabbed him right in the spine and he stopped moving. **

**I shook my head,"At least he goes to Soverngard.." Linda nodded and pulled her sword out. We went back to the barracks to see that all the imperials where stabbed in their sleep. The soldiers were starting to gather them up and through them outside. "So what are we going to tell Galmar and Ulfric?"**

**"Just what we know." She pulled on my armor, "Let's go."**

* * *

**"So, what you are saying is that if we overrun the fort, they will retreat to Fort Greenwall not aware that our troops are ready for an ambush?" Ulfric crossed his arms and twirled his chin hair. **

**"Yessir."**

**"Good, Good job soldiers. Dragonborn, you have earned the name Storm-Blade." He put a hand on her shoulder and smile. Then he looked at me. "As for you Ralof," He gave me a big grin, "you earned yourself the ability to lead all the troops into Solitude. I realized your skill in leading and I want you to lead this attack with Galmar, Storm-Blade, and I. Is that acceptable?" His face suddenly became serious. I froze up not knowing what to say. Ulfric say that I was hesitating and he smirked. He raised his eyebrows and put his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me Ralof, I should of done this months ago." **

**"Y-yessir." He grinned and let out that deep laugh of his. "I won't let you down Jarl Ulfric." **

**"I know you won't Ralof. You'll be fine. So, did either of you get have any idea how many troops we are up against?" We both nodded. "Well, how many are we facing?" He crossed his arms. **

**"Well, the commander at the fort told us around... Two hundred, maybe more." Ulfric's eyes widened at the statement. He started rubbing his forehead and started pacing back and forth in the tent. He then looked at Linda with a puzzled look. **

**"Storm-Blade, you think you can get your dragon buddies to help us with this one?" Linda looked at him like he was completely out of his mind. **

**"Yeah of course Ulfric." She couldn't hold back her laugh. "Odahviing, Krilloksil, and Britsotzii would surely help us. And yes Ulfric, we can trust them. I promise you that." Ulfric simply nodded and grinned. I could see that he liked this plan more than he showed it. **

**"Alright. Well call them in soon."**

**"I will call them tomarrow. They aren't the quietest sleepers you know." Ulfric cracked a smile and so did I. Krilloksil was very loud when he was sleeping at Sungard. **

**"Alright, well you two get some sleep for tomorrow then. The battle will be tomorrow evening. Understood?"**

**"Yessir." We saluted and left his tent. I started walking to my fort until it felt like my armor was being pulled. I turned quickly and saw Linda looking at me with eyes like a sabre tooth cat.**

**"Where ya goin, Ralof?" She started pulling me closer. **

**"Uhh, my tent, if that's okay with you." She smirked started to get closer to me. I didn't know what to do. **

**"Absolutely not. Your coming to my tent tonight, if that's okay with you." Her smile widened and my heart dropped and started beating extremely fast.**

**"Uhh, okay.." Instantly, she pulled me right in her tent and quickly closed the entrance. **

**She turned around and took off her steel plate armor, in front of me for gods sakes. All that was left was her undershirt and a short pair of pants. "Well, you like what you see Ralof?" I couldn't think of anything to say. I started swaying my head trying not to look at her body directly. She only giggled at my hesitation. "Don't be ashamed. Would it make you feel better that I like what I see?" My heart stopped. I turned my head and locked my eyes on her beautiful emerald eyes. "I'll take that as a yes then." She smirked and squinted her eyes. She pointed her hands at my cuirass. "Off." She gave me a devilish smile. I nodded and started taking off my cuirass.**

**All that I had on were my shorts. She looked at my chest gasped. I looked down at my chest and wondered what she was gasping at. "What?"**

**"Your pretty built, big boy. I like it." She winked at me and motioned me to move toward her. I started moving toward her and when I got close enough, she held my hands. She moved me toward her bed. I sat down on the bed and set sat right next me. "Lay down." She said very softly in my ear. I slowly laid down on the bed and when I was fully extended on the bed, she moved on top of me. She laid one of her hands on my cheek and started moving closer to my face until our lips met. I wrapped my arms around her body and massaged her back. She placed both of her hands on my cheeks and they started moving down to my neck, then my chest. She wrapped her arms around my body and I turned her to her side, never breaking the kiss. All my worries and stress, left me at that moment.**

**"You are a good kisser, for a beginner." I gave her a smirk and she pecked another kiss on my lips. She started pulling up her undershirt slowly. "Close your eyes." I did. I heard the shirt hit ground and she picked up my hands and she moved them onto her breasts. "Have you ever seen or felt these before, Ralof?" I opened up my eyes to see her breathtaking breasts. I shook my head slowly. She giggled. I could feel myself getting stiffer down south. "Wow, these are the first you've seen."**

**"Yeah.." **

**"Well, that's no big deal. You are going to have a crazy night either way, big boy." Once again she gave me a sabre tooth cat stare and we starting kissing again. It was going to be a crazy night..**

* * *

**There ya have it. Chapter 5. Hoped you enjoyed it. Btw, I'm not really a fan of doing ratikas but I did. Chapter 6 is going to take a bit. And as always, please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the very long wait, it has been pretty busy for me. This is the last chapter to the story. But there will be sequels to it. And any of you that want to make a sequel to it, feel free to, I actually want to see what you guys would want to write about what happens after this chapter. So please do so. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is affiliated with Skyrim. **

* * *

"OD.. AH.. VIING!" As soon as Linda shouted her call, Odahviing started roaring in the distance along with the two other dragons. Britsotzii's roar had a more, so to speak, feminine tone to it. Krilloksil's roar had a lower tone than Odahviing.

The first thing we see is Krilloksil's magnificent flight poster. It looked like he was showing off his ability of flying by showing us these insane and breathtaking tricks. Britsotzii turned her head towards Krilloksil and she shook her head in disgust. Odahviing didn't even look and he landed right next to Linda.

"DREM YOL LOK. GREETINGS DOVAHKIIN. YOU CALLED FOR MY ASSISTANCE?"

"Well, yeah. The thing is, we are attacking Solitude tonight. Would you and the other two dragons want to assist us in it?" Odahviing bowed his head then looked up in the sky at Britsotzii. She nodded her head while flapping her large wings. Odahviing then looked at Krilloksil. He was still doing spins and twirls. Odahviing shouted out his name. Krilloksil immediately stopped and landed next to him.

"MY APOLOGIES RED HUNTER. WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Krilloksil lowered his head and his wings. Odahviing blurted out many words in their dragon tongue. Krilloksil looked at Linda and nodded his head.

"Alright thanks. However, you dovas know that it would be hard and extremely dangerous to land in the courtyard in Solitude. Not to mention, taking out soldiers around the buildings would be nearly impossible. So can you dovas take out their catapults and make sure no reinforcements enter the city?" Britsotzii landed and it seemed like she snorted a little. Odahviing and Krilloksil chuckled. Linda crossed her arms and gave the dragons a serious expression.

"OF COURSE! THAT WON'T BE ANY PROBLEM FOR US. WHEN DO YOU WANT US TO TAKE ACTION?" Linda placed a finger on her lip and looked at me.

"What do you think Ralof?" She raised her eyebrows. I turned to Odahviing and crossed my arms.

"Right after our preparations for our catapults. As soon as we are done, I'll let you know when it's time. Is that okay?" Linda turned to Odahviing.

"THAT IS FINE. JUST WAVE TO US AND WE WILL BE ON OUR WAY." Odahviing lifted off and landed on the cliff to keep watch. Britsotzii moved to the other side of the cliff and got into a resting position. Krilloksil lifted off and started flying around in circles.

He seemed like he was happy with what he was doing. Especially after Alduin. Although, I didn't know Britsotzii's story. At first I was a little hesitant in moving in her direction. Thankfully, Linda walked up to her before me and patted her wing, then sat on a rock next to her.

I moved towards the female dragon and sat down next to Linda. "So, Britsotzii.." The dragon moved her head towards me with an open expression. "What is your story?" At first, she was confused what the question meant, but then she understood it and her head turned the other way. "I mean, if you don't want to share, I completely understand." She looked back me and took in a huge breath of air and exhaled.

"No, it's fine." I was surprised that her voice wasn't ear piercing loud. "My father was a powerful dova that served Alduin faithfully and without question. Even after I was brought to this world, he never really cared for my existence. He was always focused on helping out Alduin and his quest for complete dominance." Her head lowered and her expression changed to being sad. "He never understood what Alduin was really trying to accomplish. A week after he was resurrected, he and I got into an argument about what side to choose. Obviously he chose Alduin."

The female dragon lifted her head in the air and inhaled and exhaled slowly. "After a while, the argument turned into a fight. He and I kept on exhaling fireballs at each other. Eventually, one of my fireballs hit him.. in the mouth. His mouth exploded in flames. Immediately, his body flew to the ground and created a crater in the ground. I landed next to him.. and he was gone. But... I devoured his soul..." She looked down at the ground with shame in her expression. "Ever since that day, I swore to never serve under Alduin. In my opinion, he is the 'family-eater', not just the 'world-eater'." I got up and sat closer to her and patted her shoulder, or what seemed like her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that that happened to your family. But... it had to be done..." She looked at me, then back to the ground and nodded her head. "It will be just fine, Brit." She looked at me with a confused look. "May I call you Brit?" She looked at me like I had two heads. Linda tapped me on the shoulder with an amused look.

"Well Ralof, do you know what 'Brit' means in the dragon tongue?"

"No what?" It is part of a name, right?

"It means 'beautiful', you are basically calling her beautiful" My heart dropped, I didn't mean it by any means of intimacy. Linda just shook her head and started laughing.

"Don't be embarrassed. Britsotzii, never really was complimented by a non-dov. Right?" The dragon bowed her head and smiled.

I looked up at Krilloksil and he was doing spins in midair. I noticed that he kept on looking at Britsotzii. That got me confused. Dragons could love? Interesting. Britsotzii never looked at him. She was more interested in resting, I don't think she even noticed. I'm starting to believe that Krilloksil was trying to show off his moves and tricks not to us, but to Britsotzii. I didn't care much, he was still creating quite a show for us.

"Jarl Ulfric, where have you been?" Linda was almost screaming at him. He almost laughed but that immediately changed when he took sight of the three dragons. His mouth gaped in astonishment.

"By the nine..." His eyes were completely open. Linda snorted humorously at his expression. I had to hide my mouth from laughing so hard. Even the dragons exhaled humorously at him.

"Well, Ulfric," Linda was trying to keep herself together, "these are the dragons that are helping us in the attack."

"By Akatosh, thank you all for assisting our cause." He tried really hard to act as formal as he possibly could, but he couldn't quit staring.

"ALWAYS MY PLEASURE WHEN ASSISTING THE ALLIES OF DOVAKIIN." Ulfric's eyes widened to where I didn't even think they could widen any more than they already were.

"Alright, alright," Linda said while flailing her arms about. "So Ulfric, the dragons are going to cover our flanks while we take the city. They couldn't fight in the city for obvious reasons, so that job is ours. And where in Oblivion is Galmar?"

"He's at the other camp. He'll be joining up with us before the invasion of the castle." Linda nodded with acknowledgement. Ulfric was still in complete awe. "So, my fellow mighty dragons, good luck and Akatosh be with you three." The three dragons nodded slowly and one by one they lifted off into the air and started to fly towards Solitude.

"Okay, let's get on with the attack soldiers!" Everyone hoorayed and started marching to Solitude. Talos guide us.

"This is it men! It's time to make this city ours! We come to this moment carried by the sacrifices and the courage of our fellows. Those who have fallen. And those still bearing the shields to our this day, our enemy will the fullness of our determination, the true depth of our anger and the exhalted righteousness of our cause. The gods are watching. The spirits of our ancestors are stirring. And the men under suns yet to dawn will be transformed by what we do here today. Fear neither pain, nor darkness. For Sovngarde awaits those who die with weapons in their hands, and courage in their hearts. We now fight our way to Castle Dour to cut the head off the legion itself! And in that moment, the gods will look down and see Skyrim as she was meant to be. Full of Nords who are mighty, powerful, and free! Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

After his powerful speech, we all stormed into Solitude with eagerness and bravery. Linda, Galmar and I were all beside Ulfric. When we entered the city, the place was in flames with lots of dead imperial bodies. There was a lot of confusion between the imperials and they couldn't stay in formation. The dragons did their job well.

The first wave of imperial soldiers were not a problem. Five soldiers tried to gang up on Ulfric, but Ulfric shouted at them and they rifled backwards into a wall and death overcame them on impact.

"Ha, thats cute Ulfric, watch this!" Linda inhaled, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" A massive wave of fire lit up eight imperials burning them to death. Ulfric gave her an annoyed look and she only smirked back.

Galmar and I looked at each other and we rolled our eyes. Two people competing over who has a better Thu'um. Obviously Linda was going to annihilate Ulfric. She was Dragonborn nontheless.

Two imperials wielding swords lunged at me and I blocked their attacks with my ebony battleaxe. I pushed it towards them to make stagger which worked perfectly and I swung at the first imperial on my right and I nearly cut him in half. The other imperial looked at his fallen comrade and backed off knowing that it was a doomed fight for him.

"Soverngard or the Void, imperial?" Linda's voice echoed in my head. I raised my battleaxe upright.

"Uhhh... Soverngard.." His voice was skaky. He had a hard time holding on to his sword.

"Then fight for your honor!" At that moment I moved toward him and I swung my battleaxe lightly and he blocked the attack. He then lunged at me with his sword and I swung just enough time to knock his sword out of his grasp. He fell to the ground and he tried reaching for his sword. I raised my battleaxe and swung downward onto his body and it cut him in half. He instantly died right there. "May your soul ascend to Soverngard."

I saw Linda taking on six imperials at once and it looked like she had the situation under control. Her Dawnbreaker sword was lit up and she picked up another sword on the ground and started slicing at the soldiers.

"Ralof, go to the Blue Palace and retrieve Elisif with five of your trusted soldiers." Galmar patted my back and started for the inner castle with Ulfric and Linda.

"Alright, you five come with me. We are going to the Blue Palace!" The five soldiers grunted and we headed to the palace.

"Jarl Elisif, come with us." She was sitting on her throne looking down. She wouldn't look up. "Jarl please, for our home." She still wouldn't look up. I knew what she was thinking. "Elisif, I know Ulfric killed your husband, but that was then and this is now. You have to maintain order here in Solitude. Please, put your grudge against Ulfric aside and come with us." Finally, she looked up at me but not with a face that I expecting. Her expression was indescribable, the only thing I could try to make of it was acceptance.

"You." She finally stood up and she looked at me right into my eyes with her blue eyes. "Do you really think that this is what is right? Or are you mindlessly fighting for something you do not fully understand?" That question has been asked by many people since I decided to join the Stormcloaks.

"Well, my Jarl." I started and I inhaled. "I joined the rebellion because I believe in freedom and liberty." She raised an eyebrow.

"Freedom? Liberty? I know Ulfric and he is a racist. Only us Nords will be promised freedom and liberty. What about the other races?" She was right, to an extent.

"Ulfric is a racist. I know that. But I'm not fighting for him, I'm fighting for the well being of my family at Riverwood, my friends, and... my love." Linda's image popped into my mind. "Also, Ulfric will understand in time how important other races are. It is only a matter of time until he figures it out."

"I'm still not convinced." Her expression was flat.

"Two more things and I'll let you decide, Jarl Elisif. One, the Thalmor are roaming around Skyrim and are unjustly arresting and executing citizens. The Empire didn't have any control over that. And two, I am close friends with the Dragonborn and she told me something about High King Torygg." Her expression deflated and she looked down.

"What did she say?" At first, I'm surprised that she knew Linda. Ah, what can I say, everybody knows who she is.

"Well, she told me that she went to Soverngard to eliminate Alduin, and she did. After the battle, a man came up to her and said that he was Torygg. He told her two things, one, that he wanted her to tell Ulfric that it was a good and fair match. And two, he asked her to tell you something." Her eyes started to tear up. She grunted and looked down further. "He asked Linda to tell you that he loved you with all of his heart." That was it, she started crying. "But he wanted you to not dwell on his death, and most of all, not keep a grudge on Ulfric. He knew that living a life with a grudge was fatal." She finally looked up at me and she hugged me. "He also said that he will always look after you. Don't worry Jarl Elisif, you will meet him again in Soverngard. All of us will eventually meet in Soverngard and we look back at the war and laugh about it. We will all be together again as friends." She looked back up at me with sobs and wiping her face. She nodded.

"Alright. I understand. Let's go then." I nodded and we guided her to the middle of the city.

I barely listened to Ulfric giving his speech after the battle. All I heard was that he killed Tullius and that we restored order to Skyrim. He also asked Elisif for an allegiance. She looked at me and said "I do". He seemed very pleased with her and he had a little bit of a surprised reaction to her non hesitant reply. In all of this, I eyed Linda standing next to Ulfric. She looked back at me and smiled. She also made a implication that she needed to tell me something after the speech. I nodded in reply.

The speech finally ended and the soldiers dispersed towards the front gate. I looked around for Linda but I couldn't spot her. So I started walking around trying to locate her and suddenly next to an alleyway, she pulled me into it.

"Ralof, it is over. The war! What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't had enough time to think about it. I don't have much of anything left except for Gerdur's house in Riverwood." She looked at me oddly. She suddenly moved in for a kiss that I happily obliged to. "All I have is a little amount of gold and the battle axe you gave me." She slapped me lightly on the chest.

"Don't worry Ralof, you can live with me in Whiterun. I have a house there." My eyes widened. Did she asked me to move in with her?

"You mean.. live with you in Whiterun?"

She laughed. "Yeah! Just come with me, but first I have to tell Elisif something." She started for the Blue Palace but I stopped her. "What? What is it?"

"I already told her about Torygg." She looked at me and she paused.

"Oh." She paused for a long time. "I guess that I don't have to tell her then.. I was afraid that she would loose her temper."

"She didn't. She listened attentively."

"Okay then. Then I guess let's go home then."

"Alright then. Let's go." With that, we both started on our voyage to our home in Whiterun. I never thought that I would actually have a place I could call home. Thank the Divines for Linda. She is my savior, and my one and only love.

* * *

**Once again, feel free to make a sequel. And please review. And thank you all for reading my story. **


End file.
